This invention relates to collapsible trollies intended for, but not restricted to, marine use, especially for transporting and launching dinghies and like sized craft.
Conventionally, a transportation and launching trolley comprises a frame with a handle at the front, or a towing connection and rear wheels. The boat is loaded on so that its centre of gravity is close to the wheel axis, for ease of handling. For launching, the trolley is manoeuvred into the water down a ramp or a suitably sloping beach. The boat floats off the trolley, which is brought back out of the water.
A problem with this arrangement is that now the trolley must be left at the launching site while the boat is sailed. Apart from the risk of theft of or from the trolley whilst unattended, there may be restricted parking space at the launching site especially if, as in a sailing club, many sailors are about. Moreover, the trolley is only useful for a round trip, where the boat is to be hauled out of the water, by the reverse procedure, using the trolley. The conventional trolley does not facilitate point-to-point sailing.
The present invention provides an improved trolley without these disadvantages.